Ron Observador, II
by Dulzura Letal
Summary: Sigamos observando a Draco y a Harry, con los ojos de Ron. Un poco de fluff, para alegrar la semana, ¡justo lo que necesitaba!


_**Ron, observador II**_

_**Por Dulzura Letal**_

_**Los personajes, los lugares y el universo de Harry Potter son de JK Rowling, yo sólo me entretengo un rato con ellos.**_

_**Slash Harry/Draco**_

_**1.**_

_**Pronósticos**_

_**Molly**_

La primera vez que Ron oyó un pronóstico negativo sobre el futuro de la relación de Harry y Malfoy, fue de boca de su propia madre:

'_Ya verás, Arthur, esto no será más que algo pasajero, Harry recapacitará y dejará al chico Malfoy...es cuestión de tiempo, ya va a sentar cabeza con una chica o un chico bien criado...¡no le diremos nada! Imagínate si se empecina...'_

Ron cerró la puerta de la cocina, regresó a la sala de estar y se sentó junto a Hermione.

_**George**_

También de su familia oyó el primer pronóstico positivo.

Su hermano estaba de pie, contemplando cómo Harry y Draco intentaban quitar un tapiz, en la sala de Grimmauld Place. Habían olvidado que podían hacer magia, o simplemente les resultaba muy gracioso que cada vez que lo movían, el tapiz volvía a adherirse a la antiquísima pared.

George susurró. –No creí que Malfoy pudiera aliviar la tristeza de Harry...pero pareciera que él mismo sólo está contento cuando están juntos...

Ron miró a su hermano con asombro, George le sonrió. –Se parecen a nosotros...a Lee y a mi...-. Se quedó un momento en silencio y levantó la mano, para que Ron pudiera ver el anillo de compromiso.

_**2.**_

_**Cartas**_

_**Harry**_

Minerva McGonagall los observó, desde el otro lado del escritorio y continuó con la explicación:

-Ni la Academia de Aurores ni la Academia de Medimagia de San Mungo aceptarán en sus filas a ex Mortífagos...

Harry apretó los dientes y se inclinó hacia adelante, después murmuró. –No tienen idea...¡no lo conocen! Sus calificaciones son excelentes...

Ron interrumpió. -¿Y si lo presentamos nosotros, que lo conocemos?

McGonagall captó inmediatamente y asintió. –Exacto. Yo ya tengo mi carta de recomendación, y si ustedes adjuntan las suyas, podremos inclinar la balanza.

Harry giró, para mirarlo a los ojos. –Yo...yo no te lo pediría...y Draco no...si no quieres...

-Harry-. Ron sonrió. –Lo haré, y también Hermione-...

-Pero, por favor, no le digas...tú sabes...

El pelirrojo sonrió más ampliamente y negó con la cabeza. -¿Que el Niño Que Vivió y sus amigos usaron su influencia para que lo acepten en San Mungo? ¡Ni soñando!

_**Draco**_

Draco no sabía que Harry sabía.

La Directora de Hogwarts, sin romper la promesa que hizo de no decir nada al respecto, le había mostrado a Harry los papeles que declaraban que la familia Malfoy realizaba una donación perpetua para que el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería creara una clase de Estudios mágicos -una introducción al mundo mágico para los alumnos de primer año, nacidos de muggles-. La familia se haría cargo de pagar al Profesor que el Colegio escogiera, a perpetuidad, mientras existiera un Malfoy.

Draco nunca supo que él era el culpable del excelente humor de Harry durante un largo tiempo. Ni que se había ganado el respeto de Ronald Weasley.

**3.**

**En la Academia**

-Parece que tienes un nuevo enemigo, Harry...- Murmuró Ron, palmeando a su amigo, en el vestuario, mientras se preparaban para dejar la Academia, al final del día.

-¿Sí?- Harry frunció el ceño, extrañado.

Ron sonrió. -¿Watson? Está enojado porque siempre te eligen para demostrar hechizos...¡Parece el pequeño Malfoy de primer año!

Harry se quedó pensativo un momento. –Era tan jodídamente tierno...¿te acuerdas cómo llevaba su cabello?

Ron rio, incrédulo. -¿Tierno, Harry? ¿¡Cómo llamas tierno al enano presumido que parecía lamido por una vaca?!

**En San Mungo**

_-¿Viste la portada de 'Corazón de Bruja'...? ¿Será cierto que el Salvador está de novio con un Mortíf?_

_-¡Shh, que ahí está!_

Draco y Hermione caminaban rumbo a la salida del edificio y pasaron junto al grupo de brujas chismosas. Ella lo miró de reojo, y Draco sonrió de lado.

-¿Qué, Granger?- Preguntó.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. –Hermione, Draco...¿Cómo pueden dudar, cuando Harry viene a buscarte casi todos los días y no deja tocarte a la vista de todos?

-Siguen fantaseando con un Potter casado con una bruja ama de casa y rodeado de mocosos pelirrojos...

Hermione rió, golpeando el brazo de Draco.

-¡Ey, que duele!

-Entonces, ¡deja de amargarte por las fantasías ajenas! Aunque no sé qué tan ajenas...¿mocosos pelirrojos?

**4.**

**La primera pelea**

**Draco**

-¡Tienes que decírselo, él no necesita que lo protejas!- Le gritó Hermione a su compañero de estudios.

Draco suspiró, y le dijo suavemente. -¿Tienes los apuntes de Rosenfeld? Hay algo de la clase de ayer que me quedó en el aire…

Hermione miró a su novio y le urgió. -¡Ron, dile que está siendo tan testarudo como Harry!

**Harry**

Ron, Harry y Blaise almorzaban, en una pausa en sus estudios.

-¿Viste a Draco cuando le llevaste el bolso a Hermione?- Preguntó Blaise, casualmente. Harry contuvo la respiración.

-Ajá...

Como Ron no continuó, Harry se movió en el asiento, y al final, preguntó.

-¿T-te dijo...e-está bien?

-No-. Respondió el pelirrojo. Harry levantó la vista, alarmado.

-¿No está bien? ¿le pasó algo?

Ron negó con la cabeza y miró de frente a Harry. –Está preparando su solicitud, quiere pasarse a Notre Dame.

Harry no tardó ni un minuto en desaparecerse, rumbo al departamento de Hermione, y Blaise lanzó una carcajada estruendosa.

-¡Eres todo un Slytherin, Weasley! ¡Choca esos cinco!

**5.**

**La gran explosión**

**Draco**

Habían pasado cinco años de la victoria de Harry Potter sobre Lord Voldemort. El Ministerio se preparaba para una gran fiesta de celebración, y, por supuesto, el Elegido sería el invitado de honor.

Draco había notado que la tarjeta decía: 'Señor Harry Potter', sin más. Pero, Harry daba por hecho que irían juntos a la fiesta. Como nunca, estaba entusiasmado con una función de gala.

Para no preocuparlo, Draco llevó su inquietud a su amiga y compañera medimaga, en San Mungo. –Hermione, la invitación sólo dice 'Señor Harry Potter', ni siquiera pusieron 'y acompañante', ¡nada!

-¡No seas ridículo! A nadie se le ocurriría pensar que Harry irá solo a una fiesta así...¡están juntos desde hace cuatro años, Draco!

**Harry**

Una cajita de metal plateado, con el interior de terciopelo rojo, descansaba en el bolsillo de la túnica de gala de Harry Potter.

xxx

El mismísimo Ministro, amagó con tomar el brazo de Harry y guiarlo hasta su sitio de honor.

**Un** sitio de honor. _**Uno solo**_. Junto al Ministro de la Magia. _**Uno solo**_.

Draco intentó retroceder hacia el resto de los presentes, pero Harry no se lo permitió.

-Debe haber un error, señor Ministro-. Dijo, fingiendo inocencia. –Hay un solo puesto.

El Ministro sonrió, nervioso, consciente de que estaba rodeado por la prensa y todas las personalidades del mundo mágico. –No lo creo..._Auror_ Potter-. Murmuró, acentuando el '_Auror',_ recordándole su lugar a Harry, y urgiéndole que avanzara.

Pero, debió recordar que Harry Potter ya no era un chico, sino que se había convertido en un hombre. Tal vez, sí, alguna vez, ese hombre soñó con ser Auror y creyó que eso sería una parte importante de su vida. Pero ahora, ese hombre tenía muy claro qué era lo más preciado que poseía: el mago que amaba profundamente, su compañero, la persona que tenía a su lado.

Ron se detuvo, reteniendo a Hermione. Ellos venían detrás de Harry y de Draco.

Harry giró, y con una voz helada y una sonrisa de hiena, le preguntó, en un tono de voz calmado, alto y claro. -¿Ud. cree que yo tomaré el único lugar a su derecha y dejaré de lado a mi prometido? –Apretó la mano de Draco, necesitando su apoyo, no iba a permitir que nadie menospreciara la relación que tenían. No iba a permitir que nadie humillara a su futuro esposo.

Ronald Weasley, se felicitó por ser tan buen observador, como siempre, y se preparó para dejar el salón, detrás de su mejor amigo.

¡Tenían un compromiso que festejar!

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxDulzura Letal, 1 de diciembre de 2012 xxxxxxxxxxxx**_


End file.
